


Via: Bcc

by homostriders



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Fighting Kink, M/M, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homostriders/pseuds/homostriders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those two boys just never stop arguing, do they? Well, it's not as though Feferi is complaining...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Via: Bcc

They've been arguing again. Immature little spats over any and everything, mainly, but the core argument that they never fail to return to is over possession of her, both unsatisfied by her inability to decide which will be hers, instead opting to 'string them both along'. It drives them both insane in their competitiveness, wishing to outdo the other in any way possible in order to secure her affections. Ampora is more of a courteous suitor, preferring to adhere to the traditional (and slightly outdated) conventions of seadweller courtship, whereas Captor uses his computing knowledge to its full romantic potential. Neither method is more favourable to Peixes than the other, but it would be a lie to say it doesn't amuse her to watch them insist their respective ways of wooing her are more effective.

When the arguments are merely petulant and comparatively calm, they mostly just get under her skin. Nothing is more irritating than hearing a nasal, well-spoken voice cut across a churlish, lisping one whilst you're trying to complete inane tasks, like wash clothes, or brush your hair, or anything, really. It's a grievance, and she often desperately begs for patience under her breath when those childish conflicts break out.

When they get suitably riled up, and volume, aggression and testosterone levels see a large increase, however, the matter is entirely different. The caustic edge to their voices sends shivers down her spine, and causes an apparent flush of fuschia to bloom on the apples of her cheeks, effortlessly. She'll drop anything to listen to them compete for her, to appreciate the possessiveness in each yelled proclamation, because the idea of being wanted enough to shout and physically fight for her arouses her to no end.

Today, the bickering is just that: bickering. Eridan throws down the gauntlet after Sollux gets just a shade too close to Feferi, his hand resting protectively in the small of her back as they watch a movie that he is not, strictly speaking, all that invested in. The highblood hisses a snide comment regarding personal space, and the lowblood retaliates with something equally as sarcastic. This sort of childish back-and-forth doesn't appeal to her in the slightest, and she tries her hardest to filter them out accordingly. Sollux's hand still has not retreated, so she shifts away, trying to defuse the situation before it has the chance to drag out into something tiresome, but her subtle rejection only serves to elicit a smug laugh from Eridan, who Sollux testily glares at. If the former leaves it, it'll blow over in minutes, but if he pushes it, it could develop into one of those aggressive arguments that undeniably turns Feferi on.

To her dismay, he moves on, a little smugger than before, but that's it.

Puffing a wayward strand of wavy black hair out of her eyes, she settles into the troll by her side in a last ditch attempt to stir something up between the two. It goes unnoticed, predictably, and the curvy girl lets out a sigh of frustration before closing her eyes and rubbing at her temples, wincing at the clanking of the gold looped around her wrists against each other. Sollux moves to comfort her by stroking her voluminous hair, all sheepish grins and affection, but Feferi dodges the outstretched hand to make her point clear. They're both getting on her last nerve, and Eridan would be getting the same treatment if it wasn't for the fact he isn't in the room. Sollux looks peeved, but backs off all the same.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence pass, but the peace lasts no longer than that, for, within seconds,  Eridan's shrill voice instructs Sollux to get his "pathetic ass into the kitchen this instant, or else!". He twitches irritably, and as bad as she feels, Feferi can't help but feel excitement flutter in her abdomen, hopeful that this will bloom into a fully fledged row if both parties get pissed enough. She plays with the hem of her shirt to distract herself, and leans into Sollux, whispering conspiratorially:

"You should go see what he wants, y'know." Her tone is like treacle: rich and sweet and dark and slow, the words dripping into his pointed ear so innocently, yet so coyly. He gulps. He flounders. He responds.

"Uhh.... You've got a point there, FF. I guess I should." He wrinkles his nose ever so slightly in disapproval on the last word, and the action pushes up the bridge of his dual-coloured glasses. She involuntarily smiles at that, finding the motion incredibly endearing, and being unable to not acknowledge it. 

Begrudgingly, he lifts out of his comfortable seat, stretching his lanky frame out with a satisfied sigh. He proceeds to walk towards the fuming and prissy violet-blood languidly to rile him up, and Feferi notes it as she follows behind him. They have sly, sneaky tactics, both of them, even if Eridan considers himself the seasoned tactician.  
Leaning against the doorframe, Sollux gives him a withering glare, spitting out a simultaneously disinterested yet irate "What?" at Eridan. 

The other stands in front of the fridge, his poisonous glare darting from Sollux to a carton in his hand back to Sollux, his lip curled in a snarl. He grips his ring covered fingers around the cardboard tightly all of a sudden, snorting as it squishes pathetically. 

"You put the fucking carton back when it's empty, you useless piece a shit!" He whines, and his aggressive façade crumples like the offending empty carton. Sollux outright laughs at the drama queen's theatrics and yanks the carton out of his hand, throwing it in the bin lazily. 

"Happy?" He snarks, folding his arms. Eridan nods petulantly, chiding him a little less angrily but making him swear not to do it anymore all the same. Noncommittally, he agrees, and the argument goes stale. Feferi visibly slumps, having been taut with excitement at the prospect of her suitors doing more than bickering, but disappointed once more. She groans in frustration and stamps her foot (though, due to it being tiny, the effect isn't quite as intimidating as she would like), flouncing off and leaving the two boys standing in shock and confusion, staring at the retreating huffy girl. 

Well, she thinks to herself, if they aren't going to fight of their own accord, she'll just have to orchestrate something!

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh I hope you liked! next chapter should be up soon, keep an eye out for it. (actual porn next time too heheh)


End file.
